


A Birthday Wish

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin's birthday and he's blowing out his candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Wish

  
"OK, Merlin, make a wish and blow out the candles. And _please _try to keep your wish to yourself this year. You've told me every single one of them every single year since we were 12, and every year until we were 15, _I _wished you'd actually grasp the whole "the wish won't come true if you say it out loud" phenomenon. No wonder you have such rotten luck with wishes."

"Well, I can't help it! I had such a good wish on my 12th birthday! And every year since then, I've just gotten so excited about the awesome wishes I keep thinking of that I just _have _to tell you. Besides, this year is different. It won't even matter if I tell you or not."

"And why is that, Merlin? Have you finally resigned yourself to the fact that your complete ineptitude at wishing has doomed you to never having them fulfilled? Because I did that _ages _ago."

"_No, _you prat. If you must know, this year I don't actually have a wish."

"Well why not? Finally giving up altogether?"

"..."

"What is it? Don't tell me you're about to say something terribly girlish, _Mer-_lin."

"..."

"Well out with it. It can't be any worse than your 22nd birthday last year when you actually wished for _world peace._"

"Well...it's just that this is the first birthday that we've actually been, well, together. Like, _together _together. So I don't really need to wish for anything else. This was my _real _wish last year. I just _said _world peace because I really wanted this one to come true, so I didn't wanna tell you..."

"..."

"Arthur? Don't start making fun of me now!"

"Girlish wishes aside and ineptitude considered, this is why I love you. Happy birthday, Merlin."

FIN.


End file.
